Nuit d'hiver agitée!
by Akikopanda
Summary: Fanfic sans prise de tête! Un Arthur et Merlin aussi amoureux que idiots!


Une fanfic sans prise de tête !vous la lire avant de vous coucher pour être en paix ou avant de partir en cours, au boulot, à un entretien, à un repas de famille chiant… pour être de bonne humeur !^^

Il faisait nuit, un hiver aussi froid et doux à la fois,

Sauf dans la chambre du prince, il faisait chaud et doux à la fois,

Éclairée d'une seule bougie, Arthur attendait…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il attendait ? Merlin bien sûr ! Même quand il s'agit de dormir avec lui il était en retard !

Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur le sorcier vêtu d'une chemise bordeaux, un pantalon noir en toile, il avait les cheveux humides, les pommettes rosés, les lèvres rougies et son regard bleuté brillait d'une petite étincelle…

Le prince en le voyant le prince se dit qu'il adorait ce petit côté naïf que le brun affichais tout les jours, il était vraiment mignon !

C'est ce mignon jeune homme qui rejoignit le blond dans son royal lit et demanda :

« Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de dormir avec vous ? » à cette question le prince pensa que le coté naïf est bien présent…

« Car il fait froid ! Et j'ai très froid dans mon grand lit tout seul… »

« Pourtant moi dans ma chambre il fait vraiment froid, dans votre lit on a bien chaud ! »

« Oui… nan mais c'est pas pareil ! T'as pas l'habitude de dormir dans ce lit c'est pour ça que tu le trouves plus chaud ! ». C'était vraiment une histoire tiré par les cheveux mais Arthur pensait que tout les prétextes (fiables ou non) étaient bon pour garder Son Merlin toute une nuit…Ah il rêvait déjà !

POV Arthur :

« Enfin je vais pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, lui caresser la joue, réfugier ma main dans ses cheveux et lui il se blottira contre moi, nos lèvres se frôleront, il rougira, souriras bêtement comme j'aime, son corps sera collé au mien et nos… Arthur tu pars vraiment trop loin là ! Si ça continue tu vas avoir une… Aahhh non ! Déjà ? (MDR) faut pas qu'il s'en rende compte ! Sinon il va s'enfuir en courant et jamais je pourrais… »

POV Merlin :

« Hihihi je suis dans le lit d'Arthur ! Je vais jouer ma vierge effarouché, il va craquer obligé ! Il me prendra enfin dans ses bras, il me plaquera contre le lit et m'embrasseras sauvagement (avec la langue même !), il passera ses mains sous ma chemise, nos bassins se fonderont l'un dans l'autre et nos… RRRaahh à quoi je pense moi ? Il ne faut pas que j'ai une… oh non oh non oh non !Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Faut pas qu'il la voit c'est trop gênant là ! »

Les deux se retournèrent au même moment l'un vers l'autre, rougissant et détournèrent leurs regards aussitôt vers le plafond essayant de penser à autre chose que la tentation qui se trouvait à quelque centimètres, autant pour l'un que l'autre…

« Arthur/Merlin… » Commencèrent-ils en cœur.

« A vous l'honneur Sir… »

« Non vas-y toi, pour une fois que je te donne des privilèges… »

Merlin ne savait pas par où commencer… lui dire que d'être dans le même lit que son prince était gênant mais surtout très excitant tellement qu'il avait une érection incurable et qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour y remédier, ou peut-être lui dire qu'il à eu le coup de foudre, ouais fallait peut-être commencer par le début… bof ça fait ringard, non ?

« Y a une araignée au plafond… » Constata le prince avec détachement.

« Quoi ? Je déteste les araignées ! Elles sont moches pas belles et puis qu'elle idée d'avoir autant de pattes pour un si petit truc ! » S'emballa le sorcier

« Tu as peur d'une araignée mais pas d'un dragon ? » se moqua le blond

« C'est pas pareil ! Mais elle est où votre épée ? » Paniqua le brun.

« Tu veux que j'utilise mon épée pour une si petite araignée ? » Le prince n'en pouvait plus et ne se retint plus de rire.

Merlin n'était pas rassuré, il n'avait pas peur il n'aime pas ce n'est pas pareil ! Heureusement il avait un lot de consolation, le rire de son amoureux … Sauf que dans le feu de l'action le brun n'avait pas prêter attention au rapprochement soudain de leurs corps…

« Vas-y tu peux bien me le dire que tu as peur ! Ça resteras dans ce lit, et puis cela ne m'étonnerait pas du tout de toi, à chaque chasse tu me supplies de ne pas tuer un lapin… » Le futur roi avait toujours un grand sourire et son rire était encore présent dans sa dernière phrase.

« Pas vrai ! Enfin... »

« Tu as tellement eu peur que tu t'es même agrippé à moi (ce qui ne déplait vraiment pas) » affirma le blond.

Puis il y eu un blanc soudain entre eux, le rire du blond s'arrêta net et la bouderie de Merlin fît de même, se rendant compte qu'il avait oubliés leurs petits (enfin petit, on ne sait pas hein ! je n'ai pas été vérifié XD) détails respectifs…Arthur sentit la bosse que formait l'entrejambe de son sorcier mais ce dernier lui, ne fît pas attention à l'excitation (remarquable lol) de son Roi, la panique l'envahit et il commença à balbutier :

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! C'est vrai en fait, il fait vraiment froid… dans votre lit ! Puis bahh...Euh ça donne des frissons ! (trop fier de sa trouvaille _) je suis… sensible! mais ça va passer ! » Le sorcier s'était vraiment emmêlés les pinceaux, mais il pensait que ça allait tenir la route.

Le blond passa sa main derrière le dos de son brun, le rapprochant plus, frottant alors plus explicitement son érection contre celle de Merlin…

« Oh … » c'était out ce que le concerné trouvas d'intelligent a dire

« Oui tu peux le dire ! » Rigola le prince.

Prenant alors soudainement un air de prédateur, ses yeux devinrent malicieux, il positionna alors son futur amant (chéri adoré qu'il aime de tout son cœur en chocolat fondu XD) sous lui, pressa son corps musclé, il se pencha alors jusqu'à son oreille (la mordillant en passant d'ailleurs) faisant gémir son brun et lui murmura d'une voix rauque :

« Laisse moi te réchauffer alors… il mît sa main sur l'entrejambe du sorcier et continua Ne me dis pas le contraire, ton corps parle à ta place ».

« Arthur je… »Mais le prince le coupa dans sa phrase

« Merlin laisses moi t'embrasser, profiter de ta chaleur et te donner du plaisir… »

Et sans appel, le sorcier s'empara avidement des lèvres du Roi de son cœur (oh la réplique pourrie XD), il lui enleva sa chemise avec rapidité, caressa son torse et le blond ne tînt plus il lui arracha sa chemise et colla leurs torses, frottant leurs peaux nues.

Le brun s'enivra de toutes ces sensations nouvelles et puissantes, il s'accrocha au cou de son prince l'embrassa plusieurs fois, sans fin (ou faim aussi lol), son sourire s'élargissant à chaque nouveau baiser, il n'avait jamais aussi euphorique, repensant aux actions précédentes il demanda en riant :

« Vous le saviez n'est ce pas ? »

« Je m'en doutais un peu, mais je l'avoue le coup du lit, j'ai froid et tout le tralala c'était mon idée » répondit franchement le blond avec un sourire tout aussi heureux que son amant.

« Je savais bien que l'araignée c'était du faux, je l'ai pas vue ! »Dis le brun avec un grand sourire

« Euh Merlin l'araignée je l'ai pas inventée… »

Grand blanc, un ange passe, deux même…

« Je vais y aller je crois… » Lança rapidement le sorcier avec panique

« Je ne crois pas non ! »

« Mais… »

« Oui il y a un 'mais'… » Et il ajouta avec un sourire coquin « Mais on doit faire l'amour ! »

The end !

Bon je me suis bien éclatée à écrire cette fanfic ! Review Pleasseee !


End file.
